The Day After
by KidsoftheGods2
Summary: This is the story of the day after and many more, probably a four-shot, I think, maybe more, Percabeth guaranteed, also Thalico, Charisse chris/clarisse gruniper, nico/OC for a little bit ,


**The Day After **

Up, hold, Up, hold, Up, hold, keep repeating. Clank. Now, pull up, down, up, down, up, down, drop to the ground. Push ups, up, down, push up, down, push up, down. Stand up, jumping jacks, 25. Keep repeating.

That's my daily workout routine. Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. Yesterday wasn't just my birthday, it was the day that my best friend Annabeth Chase kissed me. Yeah that's right, on the mouth. And the day that I kissed her underwater, in a bubble.

I'm 16, 5'11", I have black hair and green- eyes, weigh about 125 lbs., and am about 75% muscle. Nice description huh?

I was quietly freaking out on the inside about the dance tonight that Aphrodite arranged. So I decided to clear my head by going over to Annabeth.

So after I'm done with my workout I walked outside. There she was, sitting on her front porch swing at cabin six, reading a book. So I walk over real quiet like and crouch behind the deck so that she can't see me. She doesn't notice when I walk up the deck, so I sit down on the porch swing and don't say a word.

"Hi." I said. "what are you doin'?"

"Nothing Seaweed Brain, absolutely nothing." she said back smiling.

"Ready for the dance tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess. Aphrodite sent me a dress, via Hermes." she said.

"Wow, can I see?" I ask smiling.

"No, Aphrodite told me she would kill me if I showed you." she said with a straight face.

"Darn, guess I'll have to see it tonight."

"Shut up."

I put my hands behind my neck and leaned back, inhaling through my nostrils. "Come on, wise girl, let's race."

She nodded and took off. I ran up to her sped past her backwards. "Betcha can't catch me!"

We ran for a couple minutes, until I tripped and fell on the grass, meaning she fell beside me. I put my arm around her shoulders. "So, how's your day going?" I asked.

"Oh, fine, yours?''

"Oh, you know, pretty good actually. Reminiscing about yesterday."

""You too? I thought it was all a dream last night."

""That good huh?"

She punched my shoulder, "Shut up," she was blushing.

"Hey guys, wasup'?" Nico.

"Hey Nico, " I said, getting up and helping Annabeth up.

"Hi, Nico," Annabeth said smiling.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked.

"Nothing' much, probably." I said, looking at Annabeth. "I'm definitely going' to the beach in about two seconds, you guys coming'?"

"As soon as I get my swimsuit, what about you Nico?"Annabeth said.

"I'll be right there."Nico said running off.

Annabeth kissed my cheek and went to her cabin.

"Meet you there." I called after her.

I ran to the beach, shucking off my shirt, socks, and shoes as I went. I was already in my swim trunks. I jumped into the water and about a minute later, here comes Nico. I motioned for him to hurry and get in the water. He got in and Annabeth came to the beach five minutes later.

She looked around, couldn't find us, and stepped into the water. I looked at Nico and slowly raised a finger to my lips. I dived under and swam slowly over to her, calming the water as I went so that she wouldn't feel me coming. I edged over and brushed my fingers against her leg and swam away. I popped up about 20 feet away with nothing showing on my face.

"Was that you Percy?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Who, me, what do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I felt something brush against my leg, you're the only person who can stay under water that long and see."

"Well why don't you come over here and see?"I said back.

She started to swim over. We were in about 5' deep water, and Annabeth was about 5'6".

"Be careful wise girl, you might drown." I said with a smirk on my face.

She had just gotten over to me and started swimming back into deeper water. "Save me, Seaweed brain, I can't swim that well."

I swam out to her and tackled her waist and pulled her under with me. I made an underwater bubble as we sank deeper and deeper.

"Cool, huh?" I asked.

She came over and sat by me. "Yeah it's pretty cool, are you planning to keep me prisoner here, oh great Seaweed Brain?" she said, barely controlling her laughter.

I put my arm around her shoulder and drew her close. I whispered in her ear, "Thanks for helping me save the world, Wise Girl." I kissed her cheek.

She whispered in my ear, "No problem. Seaweed Brain."

I laughed as she said it. I turned her to face me and kissed her.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you Seaweed brain." She said, after she pulled back.

"Neither did I."

"Hey, um, do you think we should go up, the surface you know, Nico's still up there, and it's getting close to lunch, Chiron would kill us if we were late. And -" she trailed off as I kissed her cheek and stood up.

"Yeah I know, "I held out my hand to her, "Let's go."

She held my hand as I swam us up to the surface, since we were holding hands, she was dry when we came up.

"Whoa," she said looking down, "that is so cool."

"Yeah, it is isn'-"

"You guys, seriously, you left me waiting here for two hours!" Nico yelled at us from the beach. "While you guys were probably like down there in your own little bubble makin' out or something!"

"Calm down." Annabeth said.

"No I'm cool, dude, Perce, I met this really pretty nymph earlier, and guess what? I got asked out." he said as enthusiastically as Nico can be.

"Nice man," I said as I bumped fists with him, "It didn't happen to be Juniper, eh?"

He blushed bright red, "No, man, her name was Rose, not Juniper. I wouldn't dare ask her out, Grover would kill me."

Annabeth was laughing the whole time. "Oh my gods, Nico, really?" I knew Annabeth thought of him as a little brother, so she probably thought it was cute.

"Alright, guys, 'member, we have to go to lunch." I said.

Annabeth was still laughing so I picked her up and carried her fireman style.

"Put me down Perseus Jackson, I mean it." she said stubbornly. I didn't even act like I could hear her. I carried her up the hill and into her cabin, I dropped her off at her front porch. I could see some of her siblings watching us through the windows, but I ignored them.

"Pick you up at 12?" I asked.

"Sure Seaweed Brain," she said, hiding a blush. I leaned down, and pretty much for her siblings and my enjoyment, kissed her.

When I broke away I jogged down the steps, calling "See you then Wise Girl."

I saw her older brother, Malcolm, laughing at Annabeth's expression as she walked through the door. Then I saw her hit him.

I laughed all the way to Cabin Three. When I got there, I was bombarded by Lacy and Mitchell, two of the Aphrodite siblings.

"Hi Percy." Mitchell said.

"Hi Mitchell, hey Lacy." I said back politely.

"Our mom told us to give you these," Lacy said quietly. She held out a bag.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Clothes, for the dance tonight." Mitchell said.

"Really? Well thanks, I guess," I said.

"No problem, Percy." Michell called as they walked away, "Be sure to follow the directions."

When I got to my cabin, I pulled out the clothes. Inside there was a dark green dress shirt, a black vest, black tennis shoes, a pair of dark jeans, a black undershirt, and a bottle of hair gel with instructions taped to it. The directions said: shower, get dressed, follow directions on hair gel bottle, brush teeth, go pick up Annabeth for dance.

I went and took a shower, knowing it was 11:45, I put on the clothes and looked at the bottle, it said: Work Hair Gel into hair lightly after taking a shower, put a towel around shoulders, let dry for five minutes.

Okay so when I was done it was 11:58, perfect. I rushed over to Cabin Six.

Oh, my, gods. There she was. Annabeth was just walking out the door. She had on a deep blue and green dress, her hair was straightened, and she had on minimal make-up.

"Wow, wise girl." I said breathlessly."You look..."

"I Look...?" she asked,

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." I said without a breath.

I heard giggling behind her and we both turned around to see all of her siblings, awing. Malcolm started to push the group out and around. Annabeth jumped off the deck and came to stand by me.

"Ready?" I said as I looped her arm through mine.

"Yeah, you?" she said, smiling.

"Yep. Let's head out."

She laughed when I said that.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chappie of this! I'll run it by Alec later, he is still in Greece; I'll probably email it to him or something. Well, bye! **


End file.
